Perhaps
by TheLillyLilac
Summary: Elizabeta meets Roderich at a coffee shop one evening. The two of them fall into a relationship, until something happens that gives Elizabeta a reason to doubt Roderich.
1. Coffee and Pianos

**Author's Note: Hopefully a short little AusHun thing. Inspired by the song "Just Give Me a Reason" by P!nk and featuring Nate Ruess. Not necessarily a song fic, however. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elizabeta adored pianos, and it didn't help that the café she was currently at had one. She was really tempted to walk up to it, accidentally brush one of the keys, find herself sitting down, and losing herself in the music. The young woman sipped her hot chocolate and closed her eyes, blocking out the soft chatter of voices in the room. Suddenly, the voices hushed, and the sound of the piano cut through the languid air of the small shop. Elizabeta opened her eyes and was met with the sight of a man playing the instrument. He wasn't perfect, but pretty darn close. The notes that had been floating about the room had stopped. The man stood up and gave a small bow. The people politely clapped. He straightened and caught Elizabeta's gaze. She watched him for another moment before he looked away. He strode back to his table and gathered his things before leaving. As he opened the door, Elizabeta stood up, snatched her keys, and raced to the door. He noticed and held it open for her.

"Thank you," she said.

He gave her a small smile, "It's no trouble, really."

They stood in front of the door for a moment. Elizabeta tilted her head back and watched the snowflakes fall.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"No need to thank me twice."

"This time it was for the music." She looked at him again, grinning. This time his smile seemed more genuine.

"You're very welcome."

She looked out at the street. Snow was trampled and dirtied into slush. Her grin faded.

"Roderich Edelstein."

"Elizabeta Héderváry," she replied, "Does your hair always have that one strand that sticks up like that?"**  
**

"It's very stubborn."

Elizabeta smiled a little at that, but it disappeared when the wind picked up. She shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine." She pulled her coat tighter around herself and pulled her scarf up so it was just under her bottom lip.

Roderich turned to her. "Would you like to meet me here for coffee tomorrow?"

"I'd love to, what time?"

Roderich paused for a moment, racking his memory. "Does nine thirty sound alright?"

Elizabeta nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Roderich." She gave a little wave as she turned in the direction of her cheap apartment.

"Farewell, Miss Héderváry."

Elizabeta slowly made her way home and tried not to slip and fall on the sidewalk. She was tired and worn out from the day and all she wanted to do was sleep. Elizabeta stomped her feet on the floor inside of her tiny apartment. She stripped off her clothes and jumped into the shower. The water was cold, but outside was colder. Elizabeta pulled on a pair of pink fleece pajamas. She dried her hair and sloppily braided it so it was out of her face. She crawled under the covers of her bed, unfolding the second blanket at the foot of it. She arranged that one on top of herself, turned out the light, and tried falling asleep. Her last thought was that she had to meet Roderich at the café tomorrow.


	2. Phone Calls at Three In the Morning

**Author's Note: I changed the name of this fic to "Perhaps".**

**Perhaps you'll like it better than the last title.**

**I'll stop with the lame jokes.**

* * *

The buzzing of Elizabeta's alarm clock didn't snap her out of her sleep, but instead slowly coaxed her from it and out of her bed. She fixed her hair, got dressed, brushed her teeth, and grabbed her purse. Elizabeta locked her apartment door behind her as she left.

Her landlord caught her on the way out. She stopped in her tracks.

"Elizabeta, you're behind on your rent. You've missed this months rent, you should have payed by now," he said.

She tugged at the end of her cream colored scarf. "I know, I just," she sighed, "I'm trying to find work and-"

"I don't want excuses from you, you know the rules. I need your payment by next week, or your evicted."

She gulped and nodded. When her landlord left, she continued in the direction of the coffee shop. She opened the door to the coffee shop. The light tinkling of the bell greeted her. Roderich was in a far corner reading a newspaper in a booth. Putting on a fake smile, Elizabeta sat down into the seat across from him.

"Hello, Elizabeta." Roderich folded up the newspaper and set it aside. There were two cups of coffee in front of him.

"Hello Roderich. It's a bit warmer today, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is," he gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry, didn't know what you liked." He gave the cup a small nudge in her direction.

"Oh, thank you!" This time she gave a genuine smile and picked up the cup. It warmed the chilled bones in her hands.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well... Actually..." She lowered her gaze to the coffee.

"I'm listening."

Elizabeta set down her coffee and shook her head. "Never mind, it's nothing important. Not at this moment, anyway." She looked up and asked, "What have you been up to?"

"Yelling at my foolish roommate, he never pays his share of the rent." Roderich ran a hand through his hair.

The two of them sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company. As Roderich rose to leave, Elizabeta stopped him.

"If you need a new roommate, I'll gladly-"

"No need at the moment, Elizabeta. However, if the need ever arises, I'll be sure to notify you."

She gave him her phone number hastily written on a slip of paper.

* * *

Elizabeta was wide awake when the phone rang at three in the morning. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Elizabeta. I apologize for calling you at such an early hour. I would like to accept your offer."

In the morning, she packed her bags and left.


End file.
